Always and Forever, Your Cherry Blossom
by angelraine
Summary: OneShot. Story of love expressed in some letters. Sasuke's on a mission and Sakura is alone. She writes him some letters expressing her feelings. Not that fluffy but in my opinion, it's romantic.


Author's Note: Hi! Haven't written for a while. This is a little romantic fic for Valentines Day. I came up with this today which is Valentine's Day so bear with me if there are any mistakes. I really hope you like it. But I must tell you to get a bundle of tissue.

Disclaimer: I dun own the characters.

She was sitting on her desk with only a lamp serving as her light source. She was writing a letter, a letter addressed to the person she loves. Droplets of water from her eyes stained the paper she was writing on.

To my dearest Sasuke,

It's been five months since you left for a mission. I miss you so much.

Shikamaru married Temari. They invited us but I decided not to go since you weren't there. You should have seen Temari. She was so pretty in the white dress Ino designed.

Naruto and Hinata had a baby girl named Sora. She had the Byakugan eyes and Hinata's features. Her hair however, had Naruto's hair color.

Lee and Ten-Ten are dating as of the moment. I knew they were really gonna end up together. They look so perfect together – just like the rest of us.

Shino and the others are now training genins. I would too but I turned down that offer too. I wanted to wait for you, to open the door when you come back to me.

I just miss you too much that I can't help remembering the moments we share, the memories I have with you. They were all so nice that I ended up crying after recapitulating.

Remember that time when you said you love me? It was the happiest day of my life. You were wearing a tuxedo. You bought me the prettiest red halter this town could have two days before you said those magic words.

You asked me out and brought me to the lake in which you prepared yourself with candles and it was just you and me. You gave me a bouquet of roses. You helped me sit down. You were the perfect gentleman.

The food you cooked was great. I really loved it. We even danced in the moonlight after that. That was the moment when you whispered those words… those words I dreamed of.

"… I love you…"

After that, we shared the perfect kiss. You stared into my eyes. I stared into yours. Then, you went closer and it happened.

I wanted that moment to stay forever. I wish it did.

Remember that day when you proposed to me? You gave me the prettiest ring that I adore a lot. I had already finished our plans. I wanted you to check them out before proceeding.

I guess this is all for now since I don't have that much news to say.

Always and Forever,

Your Cherry Blossom

She folded the paper and placed it in an envelope. She sealed it with tape and decided to call it a night.

It was a rainy night.

She was back into her desk with the lamp as her light source. She was writing another letter to her dearest. Same thing as the last letter, there were droplets of water making marks on the paper.

To my dearest Sasuke,

It's been nine months since you left. I still miss you. You don't reply to my letters. I write to you almost every day. I've been wondering when you will be back. You missed a lot already. But I know you'll come home sooner or later.

I put our wedding on hold for the moment. It's taking too long a wait already. I don't have a choice, Dearest.

Naruto's the Sixth Hokage now. I know he will ask you to come back. I know you're not missing but he promised me that he'll find you.

Lee and Ten-Ten are getting married in a few more months. I'm so happy for them but I want you to be there with me to see the moment. We already missed Shikamaru and Temari's wedding. I don't want to miss this one as well.

You know what? Ino's going to marry Neji. I'm so happy for her. Neji said that they'll have a double wedding with Lee and Ten-Ten

Shikamaru and Ten-Ten are going to have a baby after a few more months. I can't wait to see what the baby will look like.

Naruto asked me if I wanted to have missions since I was one of Master Tsunade's best medical ninjas. He said I would help a great deal. I declined because I wanted you to be with me. I trained for that so I could save you.

I sound too dependent on you, huh? But just one reply from you saying that I should go will make me leave this place and ask Naruto for a mission.

I miss you so much already. Please come home.

Always and Forever,

Your Cherry Blossom

She, once again, folded the paper and placed it inside the envelope. She closed the lights and slept silently on her bed.

The next three months had been unbearable for her. She missed Lee and Ten-Ten's double wedding with Neji and Ino. She decided to lock herself inside her house and not come out until he came back.

One dark, rainy night, she heard a knock on the door. She hurriedly stood up and ran towards the door. But, to her dismay, it was the mail man, delivering her a box. She signed the clipboard and the mail man quickly left.

She closed the door and opened the box on her bed. It was all her letters tied in bundles. There was a note inside of the box. With her trembling hands, she picked up and unfolded the note.

To Haruno Sakura,

Medical Ninja of Konoha

We are really sorry but we weren't able to find the person you wanted to mail all these letters to. We were so busy with other mail that we accidentally neglected all your mail and they all piled up on one corner of our office. We decided to mail them at once when we found them but our best mail men ninjas can't find the person you wanted to send all these letters. We suggest you go to Master Hokage and ask for his assistance.

This is the best we could do.

Sincerely,

Konoha Mail Service

She dropped the letter. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "No wonder he doesn't answer my letters." She was weeping loudy. "He doesn't even get them." She cried loudly to let out all her sadness and negativity.

She didn't notice that someone was at her door – Naruto. He made his way inside her house without knocking and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up. "Naruto, you scared me." She wiped some of her tears. She noticed Naruto was holding something. "What's that?" She pointed at Naruto's left hand.

It was a blue forehead protector, with a lot of scratches. He showed it to her. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Her emerald eyes widened with shock and her face grew pale. Her trembling hands touched the forehead protector slowly. She took it from Naruto and held it closely.

"We didn't found his body. After we found out from the Konoha Mail Service that Sasuke wasn't able to be found, I quickly asked Shino and Shikamaru to accompany me on our search. We found some of his things broken. And we also found this lying on the ground." Naruto looked away. "I'm really sorry."

"Please leave me for a moment."

"Okay." Naruto walked toward the door. Then, he looked back. "If you needed anything, you know where to find us, Sakura." He closed the door. Upon closing the door, he heard a loud, frustrated scream. "Sakura…"

None of her friends were able to reach her. She locked herself from anyone completely since she discovered her beloved's death. She stayed on her bed, holding the forehead protector near her heart. Tears never stopped falling from her eyes. She was now, on her way to insanity.

Naruto tried everything he could think of. He transformed himself into Sasuke but she was able to tell immediately that he wasn't Sasuke. Because of this, he started on a hopeless search for his body. He thought it wasn't right that his body would be left lying out there without a proper burial.

One night, she decided to write another letter to her beloved. She took out some paper and wrote on it with her right hand. On her left hand, she was still holding his forehead protector.

To my dearest Sasuke,

Why did you leave me? I thought you love me. Why did you leave me suffering, longing for your touch and your love? You know, I'm all alone now without you. I feel so miserable. I feel so helpless. This is frustrated love. I know. But I really just can't help myself. Please, I beg you, come back to me.

Always and Forever,

Your Cherry Blossom

Suddenly, she felt something different, something familiar. She stood up, letting go of the pen. She opened the door. It was raining outside. She ran to their usual place, the bridge. She ran without shoes or an umbrella. Splashes of water stained her usual red dress. The rain made her pink hair damp. She was still holding his forehead protector with her left hand, placing it close to her heart.

She reached the bridge. There was no one there but out of the blue, a shadow came out and she knew who it was. The shadow walked nearer and his face became visible in the moonlight.

"Sasuke…" She stood still. Tears falling from her eyes were unnoticeable because of the rain.

"Sakura…" He said softly. He was blood-stained and dirty. His smile was very weak and he was very pale.

Sakura ran towards him with open arms. "Sasuke!" She shouted with joy. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Sasuke, oh you came back, Sasuke. I miss you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. "I miss you too. I'm sorry that it took me a long time to come back."

"I don't care about waiting. You're here with me now." She inhaled his scent. A damp smell of blood and grass intoxicated her lungs.

"But I'm not going to stay long, Darling." Sasuke whispered to her.

"Why?" Sakura looked straight into his black eyes. It was slightly turning into his Sharinggan eyes. "You promised that you'll marry me once you come back. You're here now so why?"

"I can't stay for long, Sakura." He answered. "It's inevitable."

"But please don't –" His lips touched hers. It stopped her from uttering the last painful word they didn't want to hear. Their kiss was true and full of their love for each other.

A tear dropped from her eyes. It was all too painful for her.

Sasuke was the first to let go from their kiss. He stared directly into her eyes. "Always remember that I love you. I will always and forever love you no matter what." Sasuke hugged her one last time. "Sakura, you are always and forever my cherry blossom, my love."

"Yes, Sasuke." She hugged her back. "Always and forever, your cherry blossom…"

Without warning, she felt him grew heavy. He toppled down over her. His eyes were closed. Surprisingly, he was smiling. She sat upright and let his head rest on her lap. "Sasuke?" She shook his body heavily. "Sasuke, this is no time for fun and games. Please," More tears came out of her already red eyes. "…wake up." She whispered the last word softly until she realized what happened.

"NO!"

She could have saved him. After all, she's a medical ninja. How could she forget about her skill? She just caressed his pale face and she smiled. "Always and forever, your cherry blossom." She felt her eyelids grew heavy. She closed her eyes and rested her head on one of the sides of the railing of the bridge. She was now with him in eternal sleep.

The rain stopped falling. The sun shone once again. A path of sunlight shone over them. The other ninjas found them dead on the bridge. All of their friends decided to bury their bodies together in the cemetery with all the other ninjas.

On their gravestone, it was inscribed:

Always and Forever Together

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

END

Author's Post Note: Tell me if you like it. This is just a little Valentine's Day fic, although it ended sadly but it had some romance and precious moments, right? If you don't like it, it's okay. I don't mind that much anymore.


End file.
